


All That I Hold Dear

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Languages of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sharing a Bed, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will just won't accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “You took everything from me, Hannibal.” Will whispered. “Everyone. If you didn’t kill them you maimed them or— or forced me to alienate them. You sent a serial murderer after my wife. After my son. And I was… stupid enough to let you.” Will dropped his fork, the silverware clattering to the plate. “How foolish I was.” Will’s brow furrowed as he bit his lip.“All you ever did was manipulate me. You’ve never loved me Hannibal, no matter how much you insist that you do. I had a family, Hannibal. My life was normal.”“Were you happy?” Will huffed.“Would it have mattered to you? If I was happy or not?”Or: It's been four weeks since the fall, and they're still learning to love each other.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 264





	All That I Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... I've fallen so far down the HanniGram hole...  
> Even though this is set post TWOTL, it was actually written with Mizumono in mind and inspired by the soundtrack because... Mizumono makes me FEEL THINGS 😭😭😭 "You were supposed to leave..." GOD THAT HITS DIFFERENT UGH. I will be forever bitter that we didn't get s4. How COULD THEY treat Hannibal like this SMH. It should be considered a CRIME. 
> 
> I’ve never written frottage/hand job before so I hope it’s okay! As usual not beta read or even proofread bc that’s how I roll!
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since Will last saw his wife, his child, his dogs. Hannibal finally got what he wanted— Will. Now, Hannibal was all Will had left. Just like he’d planned. 

Will sat, perched on the window ledge in the front room. Hannibal had taken him to the coast of Costa Rica, and it had taken them over a week by boat to get there. Will was partly surprised that Hannibal even owned property in Costa Rica, but upon further consideration, it wasn’t that much of a surprise after all. He sighed heavily, staring out of the window at the waves crashing along the shore. 

Will leaned his head against the glass, a shaky sigh tumbling from his lips as he stared out onto the beach. What Will would give for life to go back to normal. Normal being— well, had Will’s life ever been truly normal? The answer was  _ no _ , and especially not since Hannibal had come along. How had one man ruined his life so drastically? 

He supposed however, this mess wasn’t entirely Hannibal’s fault. If he had just stayed away— if he had just let Hannibal stay hidden, he’d still be at home. Curled up in bed with his dogs, fingers tangled in their fur. His wife would be asleep beside him, their son in the other room. Maybe Will wouldn’t be in this mess if he hadn’t been so damn  _ obsessed  _ with finding Hannibal. That man was like a parasite in his head. 

“Why are you awake?” Will turned around to see Hannibal leaned against the frame of the door, topless. His chest was toned and muscular, fuzzy chest hair lining the surface of his skin. Will chose not to answer, turning back to stare out of the window.

“How do you expect me to sleep?” Will huffed bitterly a few quiet moments later. “Should I be sleeping like a log? Without a worry on my mind? I already had nightmares but if I didn’t have them before I sure do now.” He heard the floorboards creak as Hannibal came closer, and he could feel as the heat of Hannibal’s hand hovered over his shoulder.  _ “Don’t.”  _ Will spat, batting his hand away. 

“Are you still avoiding me?” Once more, Will chose not to answer. “You cannot avoid me forever, Will.” Murmured Hannibal. “We’re all we have left.” Will huffed again and turned to face the older man. 

“Congratulations.” He murmured. “You got exactly what you wanted.” With that, Will stood up and pushed past Hannibal, heading back to his room. The door slammed shut, almost startling the older man as he sighed, one hand sweeping through his hair. Hannibal’s lips pursed as he retreated to his room. Maybe instead of framing Will for murder he should have just picked up a  _ “Dating for Dummies”  _ guide. 

———————————————————————

It was close to noon the next day when Will finally came out of his room. Hannibal was already in the kitchen, and had just finished preparing lunch. 

“It’s not much.” He said. “Ingredients are hard to get a hold of here, but I still hope you’ll find it to your taste.” Will took the plate, murmuring his thanks as he sat down. “Will.” Hannibal came up to him, a hand reaching out to cup his cheek. Will flinched, holding up a hand to stop him. 

“Please, don’t.” But Hannibal persisted, and Will could do little to stop him. He was too tired for this. Hannibal held Will’s face in his hand, his thumb caressing the top of his cheek as he gazed at the younger man, eyes full of… of  _ something  _ that Will couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“When are you going to let me show you, Will?” Hannibal asked. “How much I adore you.” Will couldn’t help but scoff. 

“You took everything from me, Hannibal.” Will whispered.  _ “Everyone.  _ If you didn’t kill them you maimed them or— or forced me to alienate them. You sent a  _ serial murderer  _ after my wife. After my  _ son. _ And I was… stupid enough to let you.” Will dropped his fork, the silverware clattering to the plate. “How foolish I was.” Will’s brow furrowed as he bit his lip. 

“All you ever did was manipulate me. You’ve never loved me Hannibal, no matter how much you insist that you do. I had a family, Hannibal. My life was  _ normal.” _

“Were you happy?” Will huffed. 

“Would it have mattered to you? If I was happy or not?” Hannibal’s brow crinkled as his thumb continued stroking the top of Will’s cheek. “Does it even matter to you if I’m happy  _ now?”  _

“Well, are you? Happy?” A shaky sigh tumbled from Will’s lips. 

“I don’t think you care.” Will murmured. “What difference would it make to you?” 

“All the difference.” Hannibal said. “It would make all the difference to me if you were happy or not.” Will gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as he sucked in a heavy breath. 

“You know, I think I could have looked past the serial murder tendencies. Even the cannibalism. I could have looked past that too.” Will bit his lip, swallowing shamefully. “But what you did to me? Making me think I was crazy because you were ‘curious to see what would happen’?” Will could feel tears pricking his eyes, nose flaring up as he bit the inside of his cheek. “There’s a lot of things you’ve done to me that I could forgive.” Will said. “Stabbing me in the stomach, sending a killer after my family, maybe I could forgive those too. But framing me for murder, making me question who I was, making me question my own sanity just to sate your curiosity…” Will whispered. “I don’t know if I can forgive that.” 

“And I don’t think I could ever, in good conscience, love a monster like you.” It went unspoken that that was not true. At least, not entirely. To some extent, Will did love him, and Hannibal knew it. But Will still caught sight of the flash of hurt that crossed Hannibal’s face, his eyebrow creasing and lip twitching. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He stood up and pushed past Hannibal. 

———————————————————————

Will did not come out of his room. Lunch was wrapped in the fridge for him, dinner was sat on the table waiting for him, but Will did not come out to eat. With a heavy sigh, Hannibal went to his room and knocked on the door. Just as he’d expected however, Will ignored him. 

“Will?” There was no response. “Will.” This time, Hannibal opened the door. Will was curled under the covers, but very much still awake. “Dinner is on the table when you’re ready for it.” Hannibal said, but he only got a mumble in return. 

“Thank you.” 

“And… you were right.” Hannibal began as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. “I was manipulative. In some ways I still am. I’ve caused you a great deal of distress.” Will squeezed the blanket between his fists. “I apologise for that and… I understand if you choose never to forgive me.” 

“No apology from you could ever be genuine Hannibal. It’s just not possible.” Will murmured from beneath the covers. “Whether I want to forgive you or not bears no meaning if I physically can’t.” Hannibal bit the inside of his lip but remained stoic. 

“My apology is genuine. But I understand.” Hannibal said softly. “Please eat something before you sleep tonight.” Will heard the door close as Hannibal left his room. 

Will gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. He hated everything about this - he’d spent so long tracking Hannibal down, and for what? All it did was make him realise how desperately he needed Hannibal. If only he’d just left this whole mess behind when Hannibal fled to Europe. 

Hannibal was obsessive, manipulative, cunning and calculated, yet Will was still attracted to him like a magnet. Hannibal had him trapped like a planet in the solar system. They were obsessed with each other, and as much as Will hated to admit it, Hannibal was the only person Will has ever wanted to hold on to. 

_ “I don’t think I could ever, in good conscience, love a monster like you.”  _ That was what Will had said to Hannibal. It was hurtful, Will knew, but he was so… _ infuriated.  _ Hannibal had been so insistent that he did love Will. And perhaps to some extent Hannibal did love him. But Will certainly wasn’t feeling it. 

When he heard Hannibal retreat to his room Will quietly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to reheat the meals Hannibal had left for him. He smiled at the first plate as he pulled it out of the fridge. Hannibal always took a lot of time making sure food always looked its best, even now, when they had a hundred and one things to worry about, food presentation still made it to the top of Hannibal’s priorities. 

Will stared out of the window as he waited for his meal to heat up. He supposed the Costa Rican sunset was something that made this whole situation more bearable. The sky was like a watercolour painting, shades of pastel pinks and blues washing above the cabin. Will wondered if Hannibal was watching the sunset from his room too. In fact, he was so absorbed by the view outside that he didn’t even hear the microwave. 

“The microwave.” Hannibal’s voice almost startled Will as he turned around to see the older man, already at the microwave. With a tea towel in one hand, Hannibal pulled the plate from the microwave and brought it over to Will. 

“Thank you.” Will murmured, the corner of his lip quirking into a small smile. 

“I’m going to be heading out for some fresh air. Would you like to come with me?” Hannibal asked as Will cut into his reheated meal. 

“No.” Will mumbled. “I’m gonna stay in.” 

———————————————————————

They tiptoed around each other for weeks. Or rather, Will tiptoed around Hannibal. 

“Struggling to sleep again?” Hannibal asked as he caught sight of Will sat by the windowsill, staring out of the window. 

“Seems like you must be too if you’re awake.” Will mumbled, his gaze never breaking from the view. 

“Oh the contrary,” Hannibal began, “I have had no trouble sleeping. I just had the feeling you were.” Will heard Hannibal’s footsteps come closer as he turned around to see the older man, donned only in silk sleep pants. 

“I wonder what gave that away.” Sighed Will. 

“Apparently, there’s supposed to be a tropical storm in the early hours.” Informed Hannibal as he perched on the edge of the windowsill next to Will. 

“I’m not sure how reliable weather reporting is in Costa Rica, let alone out here by the coast.” Will mused, lip twitching at the corner. 

“I can smell it.” Hannibal said. “When it’s about to rain, the change in barometric pressure causes a rather earthy smell.” Explained Hannibal as he watched Will from the corner of his eye, trying to read the look on his face. 

“Hmm.” 

“If this wasn’t what you wanted, why didn’t you just push me off that cliff?” Hannibal asked a few quiet moments later. “Why take yourself over with me?” Will’s brow creased contemplatively as he sucked in a shaky breath. 

“You’d already taken everything from me.” Will mumbled, but Hannibal caught the way Will’s lip quirked at the corner, threatening to curl into a soft smile. “I guess I realised I couldn’t live without you. I tried that already, when you fled to Europe, and I couldn’t stay away.” He admitted, eyes fixated on the window as he avoided Hannibal’s gaze. If Hannibal were shocked by his confession, he didn’t show it. 

“You told me the other week you thought I never loved you.” Hannibal began. “Did you say that because of all the things I did to you? Or because I haven’t shown my affection properly?” Will was taken aback by the question as he turned his head away from the view outside and towards Hannibal. 

“Didn’t I already say I could have looked past what you did to me?” Will asked, and to Hannibal, that meant the latter— he was not showing his fondness in a manner Will would accept and understand. 

“Even  _ ‘making you question your sanity’,  _ as you put it?” Hannibal’s brow raised as he glanced at Will, who remained silent. Hannibal took his silence as a somewhat positive response _ ,  _ smiling contently before he spoke again. “You told me that you couldn’t, in good conscience, love a monster like me.” Will felt a stab in the heart at his own words, so unnecessarily cruel and cold. “What if you took conscience out of it?” Asked Hannibal, his hands lacing together as he anticipated an answer. When Will stayed silent once more, Hannibal spoke again. “Haven’t you already taken conscience out of the majority of things?” 

“What are you trying to achieve here, Hannibal?” Asked Will with a fatigued sigh as he finally turned to look at Hannibal.

“I suppose you could say I’m trying to gauge an understanding of where we stand.” Hannibal explained, pushing off the window ledge to lean on the kitchen counter to face Will.

“Where we stand?” Repeated Will. “Isn’t that obvious? You’re all that I have left.” Will’s brow crinkled as he bit the inside of his lip, a shaky breath tumbling from his lips. 

“And you’re all that I hold dear.” Will felt his heart thump as he bit his tongue, trying to fight the tint of pink threatening to bloom across his cheeks. When Will didn’t respond, Hannibal stepped into Will’s personal space— far closer than Will would have preferred. Hands curled around Will’s waist, and while he flinched, he didn’t push Hannibal away. “Will.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you think I’m a monster?” Hannibal was so close Will could smell his natural scent, warm and slightly sweet, earthy like the fresh rain he’d insisted would fall tonight. 

“If you’re a monster I must be too.” Will mumbled as Hannibal brought his hand to cup Will’s cheek. 

“Then… since we’re both  _ monsters,  _ can you take good conscience out of all of this? Out of the question of… whether you could love me?” Will was oh so tempted to shake his head and push him away, but the way Hannibal looked at him, sharp eyes sparkling, the way he held him by his waist and stroked his cheek— Will was weak for this man. 

No one had ever understood and accepted Will as unconditionally as Hannibal had. As Hannibal  _ does.  _ Will could feel his heart fluttering in his chest as Hannibal leaned even closer, their foreheads almost touching. He could practically feel Hannibal’s breaths, he could feel the tips of his fringe brushing his face. Will sucked in a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut as he released the air in his lungs. 

“Do you love me, Hannibal?” Will asked quietly. “With no conditions and no ulterior motives? No… intentions, no curiosity to satisfy…” Will’s gaze dropped to the floor, fists clenched beside him. 

“Would you believe me if I said I did?” 

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Whispered Will. 

“Even if you choose never to believe anything I’ve ever said to you, I’d appreciate it if you believed me just this once.” Hannibal tapped his forehead against Will’s, their noses almost brushing as his grip on his waist tightened, the thumb on his cheek caressing more tenderly as he felt the rough surface of Will’s dry skin under the pad of his thumb. “I am infatuated by you.” Will froze in Hannibal’s embrace, heart skipping a beat. Hannibal swallowed thickly when Will didn’t respond, but slowly, arms came around his body, wrapping around his waist as fingers dug into his back. 

The waves began to crash louder as droplets of rain began to fall, landing on their window, the skies now grey and solemn. “That’ll be the storm brewing.” Hannibal murmured observantly as he carded his hand through Will’s hair, feeling the silky curls between his fingers. He could feel Will’s breaths brush the space between his neck and shoulder, the huffs of air ticklish, but not unwelcome. 

“I don’t typically stay awake past midnight.” Hannibal mused as he cradled Will in his arms. 

“Sorry.” Apologised Will. “You should go to bed.” Will loosened his arms from around Hannibal’s waist, preparing to free himself from his hold, but Hannibal held him close. 

“Don’t be silly.” Hannibal huffed. “I will stay awake for as long as you need me to.” Promised Hannibal as his hand began to run soothingly up and down Will’s back. 

“Some nights I don’t sleep at all.” Will sighed into Hannibal’s fuzzy chest. “Tonight might be one of those nights.” 

“Then I, too, will not sleep.” The older man asserted. Will was quiet for a moment, before Hannibal spoke again.

“Languages of love are important to understand - people express and accept love in different ways.” Hannibal began as his arm curled around Will’s shoulders. “There’s all kinds. Some people prefer gifts while others prefer gestures. Some people prefer time spent together uninterrupted or words of affirmation. Physical contact is a language, too. What do you prefer, Will?” Asked Hannibal, to which Will snorted. 

“I’m trying to figure out which of those languages you were using when you tried to cut my head open.” Scoffed Will, somewhat playfully. 

“I thought we were past that?” 

“We can be fully past it when this scar on my forehead goes away.” Frowned Will. 

“Well, what if it never goes away?” 

“Then I guess I’ll spend forever wondering which language you were using when you picked up a circular saw and held it to my head.” Hannibal’s fingertip traces soft circles on the ball of Will’s shoulder. 

“It was Jack Crawford I was trying to get to.” 

“You’d use me to get to Jack? Unbelievable.” Scowled Will as Hannibal let out a fond laugh. 

“Maybe not anymore.” He said. “However, Jack Crawford does push my boundaries. But back to the matter at hand. What do you prefer, Will?” 

“I don’t know.” Will mumbled unsurely. “Certainly not being maimed though.” Hannibal let out another amused breath. 

“I will keep that in mind.” Chuckled Hannibal. “Gestures, perhaps? Meals being made, baths being drawn, those sorts of things?” Suggested Hannibal. “I don’t imagine you’re one for materialistic things.” Will gave a bit of a shrug. 

“You can start by convincing me I’m not insane.” Murmured Will, to which Hannibal chuckled lowly, running his hand up and down Will’s back. 

“You are perfectly sane.” Reassured Hannibal. “Though, we should find somewhere to import medication for your encephalitis from.” 

“The encephalitis that you hid from me and made me think I was going insane.” Frowned Will. 

“Yes, that would be the one.” 

“You’re the worst.” Will murmured, nose crinkling. 

“I accept that.” 

“The absolute worst.” 

“Yet you still love me.” 

“I never said that.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Hannibal pointed out. Will frowned again— Hannibal was right. He knew Will better than Will knew himself, and it was as if Hannibal could read his mind too. “Now you’re thinking about how I’m right and how I know you so well that you don’t even need to look at me for me to know what you’re thinking.”

“You’re awful.” 

“As you’ve said. And thought.” Hannibal teasingly smiled. 

“Can we stay like this?” Asked Will timidly. “Just for a little while longer.” Hannibal looked out of the window at the view of the sea. It had been almost two months since either of them had had any contact with anyone else other than… each other. Even Will, someone who wasn’t big on eye contact, physical contact, who prefered to keep to himself was needy to be held. Who was Hannibal to deny him? He’d already denied Will of so much. 

“Of course.” The first crash of thunder startled Will, the younger man almost jumping out of his skin with the first clap of lightning. “Not good with storms?” Asked Hannibal as his fingertips idly traced the bumps of Will’s spine. 

“Something like that.” Mumbled Will into Hannibal’s bare chest. “Just… sensory overload kind of thing… it can be a bit too much sometimes.” 

“Come to bed?” Hannibal asked, pulling back a little to look at Will, who gazed at him with heavy, tired eyes.

“I shouldn’t.” Murmured Will, pulling himself out of Hannibal’s grasp. “I’m gonna try and sleep.” Hannibal nodded, letting go of him. 

“If you need me, all you have to do is knock.” 

***

Needless to say, a few hours later, Will did come knocking on Hannibal’s door. The storm was just too loud with the rain and wind against his windows. He couldn’t stop tossing and turning as he pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to drown out the noise. But in the end, Will crawled out from under his sheets and found himself outside Hannibal’s room. 

_ Knock knock.  _

“Come in.” Tentatively, Will opened the door. “The storm?” Hannibal opened one arm to invite Will in beside him. With a nervous swallow, Will climbed in beside him, and was immediately overwhelmed by Hannibal’s scent, the warmth of the sheets, previously warmed up by Hannibal, engulfing him entirely as Hannibal pulled him in. “It is rather noisy, isn’t it?” Hannibal mumbled as his arms curled around Will’s body. “I wonder when it will begin to calm down. The rain isn’t very pleasant at all.” Will leaned his forehead on Hannibal’s collarbone, his nose brushing the fuzzy chest hairs. 

Hannibal could feel the tension radiating off the younger man as he tried to relax, the tension partly due to nerves, but mostly due to the storm. He traced circles over the small of Will’s back, feeling the way the younger man’s chest heaved with each shaky breath, the air brushing his collarbone. But no matter how long they laid there for, it seemed as though Will was unable to relax. 

“Will.” Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal could just make out grey eyes in the dark of the room. He cradled his face as another ragged breath tumbled from Will’s lips. Hannibal leaned in, their foreheads knocking and their noses brushing as Will swallowed thickly, allowing Hannibal to pull him closer. 

“Hannibal…” Will’s voice was wobbly, unsteady as he closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. He felt Hannibal’s breath ghost over his lips, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t find it in him to push the older man away. Will let himself sink into Hannibal’s embrace as soft lips brushed against his own, touch tender and slow, almost sacred as Hannibal kissed him. Will found himself unable to pull away, eyes fluttered shut as he tentatively kissed back. His heart raced in his chest as he mentally cursed himself-- just how had he fallen so deeply for this man? 

While everything Will had ever known felt like a lie, there was one thing he could say for certain was real, and that was this moment, right now, where he was tangled in Hannibal’s arms, their lips locked as faint breaths tumbled from his lips. Hannibal’s lips trailed to his jaw, a soft noise pulling from Will’s throat as he kissed just below his ear. 

“Am I alright to keep going?” Words got stuck in Will’s throat as he nodded. He felt Hannibal smile against his neck as he kissed down his neck, craning it to expose more of his pale flesh for Hannibal to kiss. 

Hannibal pressed butterfly kisses from his neck, down to his collarbone, and then down his sternum before shuffling back. He pushed the covers aside, Will shivering and gasping at the loss of warmth for a brief moment, before Hannibal’s lips found his toned body again. He trailed more tender kisses down his body, smiling against his skin. He glanced up at Will, who nodded, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Hannibal watched as Will’s hands gripped the pillow, lip tugged between his teeth. With another kiss just above the waistband of his boxer briefs, Hannibal’s fingertips slid into the elastic. 

Will’s cock was beginning to harden at Hannibal’s attention as he felt the fabric being slid down his legs. He gasped at the cold draft, cock twitching as Hannibal’s hands roamed around his hips. The storm was quickly forgotten, with the way Hannibal paid so much attention to him. “You’re beautiful, Will.” Hannibal murmured against his hip. 

Gestures… physical contact… words of affirmation… Maybe Will needed them all. 

“H-Hannibal…” Hiccuped Will as Hannibal’s lips ghosted over his member, now fully erect. 

“Relax, Will.” Hannibal mumbled soothingly, planting a kiss on the underside of his cock, his tongue flicking out to trace part of the most prominent vein. Will’s thighs tensed, chest tightening as Hannibal kissed the tip of his cock before sealing his lips around the head. Will held back a strangled moan, teeth sinking into his lip at the harsh suck around the head of his cock. 

He could feel Hannibal’s fringe tickle his hip as he sucked the tip of his member, lips slowly working down the hard length, swallowing inch by inch. Will’s hand dropped to Hannibal’s head, fingers tangling in silky locks as he held back another moan. “Let me hear you, Will.” Hannibal encouraged, pulling off his cock to lap at the head before sinking back down. 

“A-ahh…” Will choked on a moan as he inhaled shakily, Hannibal’s tongue running up from the seam of his balls and right up to the head. “H-Hanni… o-oh god…” The storm rattled the windows but all Will could think about was Hannibal’s soft lips and skilled tongue, sucking and licking at his dick, pulling all sorts of moans from his throat. Hannibal sank all the way down to the root, nose buried in a soft bed of coarse pubic hairs as Will bucked his hips, another strangled moan punched from his lungs. 

Will’s heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing through his ears as Hannibal took him apart carefully, piece by piece. Hannibal’s tongue flicked at the ridge of his cock, revelling in the quiet whine it pulled from Will’s throbbing cock. 

“H-Hannibal… ahh… c-close…” Hannibal pulled off Will’s cock, pleased at the desperate whine it coaxed from the younger man. Hannibal towered over Will, his forehead leaned against Will’s. He pulled the waistband of his silk sleep pants down, just enough to expose his cock, hard and throbbing. He grasped Will’s hip, pulling them until their cocks brushed. “Nngh—!” Will gasped after the hot touch of Hannibal’s cock against his. 

Will captured Hannibal’s lips in another deep kiss as their hips began to rock, Hannibal’s hand wrapped around their cocks, dealing long, slow strokes as Will groaned against his lips. Hannibal held back a pleasured sigh as his cock rubbed against Will’s, hot and heavy in his hand with every stroke. 

“Agh… H-Hannibal…” Hannibal could feel Will’s dick throbbing, threatening to spill with release as his hips began to rock with more vigour, more desperation. Will sat on the precipice of orgasm as Hannibal moaned low in his ear, their lips meeting in a flurry of kisses as his hips rolled against Will’s. Will’s hands planted themselves on Hannibal’s hips, holding him close as his chest puffed with each heavy breath, Hannibal’s lips peppering kiss after kiss over his lover’s face. 

Hannibal sighed into the crook of Will’s neck “beautiful as always…” and that was all it took for Will to come. His hips faltered and his hands dug into the sheets. His back arched off the bed and his legs trembled as he came, come spilling over Hannibal’s face and against his own stomach. 

With another two or three ruts of his hips, Hannibal too, came, with a bitten back moan as his cock spurted, adding to the mess already staining Will’s stomach. “Will…” Hannibal whispered into Will’s neck as he kissed the soft skin of his neck, panting heavily. He pulled Will against his body, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table to clean up the mess between them. 

His hands curled around Will’s body as he pulled the covers up, tugging the younger man in so they were chest to chest. “Do you feel more relaxed now?” He asked, to which Will nodded, tucking his head under Hannibal’s chin. 

“I love you…” The words were faint, quiet, almost timid, but just loud enough for Hannibal to hear. Hannibal’s heart skipped a beat, breath catching in his throat at Will’s words. 

“And I love you too,  _ mylimasis.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
